Even The Good Side Can Be The Wrong Side
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: Harry is raised his entire life around magic. Find out how this changes Dumbldore's plans. manipulative Dumbldore. new friends, new romance, Darker Independent Harry. Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The street was lit as the moon light fell on the quiet street of Privet Drive in Surrey, England. Privet Drive was always a quiet, normal area to live. Normal in the sense that no freaks lived there or visited. Privet Drive was normal. That is, it was normal until this Halloween night.

At the dark end of Privet Drive, away from the streetlights, a man appeared, seemingly out of thin air. If anyone were still awake and looked out their window to see this man, they might think he was crazy. For this man had a great white beard that reached down to his waist and looked to be about 100 years old, even stranger were his clothes. He was wearing a dark blue robe with moon and star patterns all over it. Most on Privet Drive would think him crazy; in fact all of them would, except those living at number 4. They would know he was one of those freaks that had never come around before.

If one were to look closely at the man, they would see that he looked worried. Such a description of the man would be an understatement. For this man was much more than simply worried, he was also feeling afraid. This feeling was a rare one for the man to experience, being who he was. For on this night, the greatest evil that he had ever known was defeated. Rather than feeling joy, though, he was left afraid. This fear came because a child was the cause of the end of the evil. A one year old child defeated the evil that he could not.

Waiting at the dark end of Privet Drive, this strange old man could not stop thinking, "Where is he. He should be here by now. Hagrid must get him first." As these thoughts ran through his head, a faint rumbling could be heard in the air. The sound of a rumbling engine from the sky continued to grow as the man was lost in his thoughts.

Eventually, the old man was pulled from his thoughts when a motorcycle descended from the air to the pavement of Privet Drive. Upon seeing the passengers on the motorcycle, the old man visibly relaxed, and a faint smile made its way to his face.

Now, if anyone had been watching, and thought the old man or flying motorcycles were strange; they would be at a loss to describe the motorcycles driver. Climbing off the motorcycle was a very large man, if it was indeed a man. This man was almost as tall as two full grown men and larger than any sumo wrestler around. No, this was no man; he was some kind of giant.

The giant approached the old man carrying a small bundle of white blankets. Upon reaching the old man, the giant said, "'Ere 'e is, sir. I got 'im from Sirius 'fore anyone else got there."

The old man responded, "Excellent work, Hagrid. I'll take him to his relatives from here. I want you to get back to headquarters and offer your help where needed."

"Alrigh' sir," Hagrid said. "Still don' think we should leave 'im with 'em muggles though," he grumbled. He returned to the air on his motorcycle, and was gone in a flash.

The old man turned to the bundle of blankets that contained a small child within. Though the child was only a year old, the old man could feel the power coming from him, surrounding him. The old man's face once again became worried. He knew that the Dark Lord was only defeated temporarily, not truly destroyed. He would need this child in the future to completely destroy the evil. But the child's power was too great. The old man would not be able to control the child properly in the future. "There was only one solution available," he thought.

Quickly so Minerva could not see what he was doing, Albus Dumbldore took out a long stick and waved it over the sleeping baby and wordless said a spell in his mind so the others would not know his plot.

"Conceal his power in this hour."

The old man placed the child on the ground and pulled the blanket future up around the child as he bent and kissed his small forehead. "There now, Harry, that's much better," the old man said. No longer could the old man feel the great power coming from the child. Smiling once again, he took the child to number 4 Privet Drive. Placing him on the ground in front of the door with a note for his relatives, the old man turned to walk away. Leaving, the old man thought, "I'll see you in a few years young Harry. Then we can begin our work." Smiling even bigger now, the man took one last look at the child, and disappeared just as he had appeared only minutes before.

Petunia Dursley was driving home from her meeting. She sighed as she took up a picture of herself and a young woman with fire red hair and green eyes. A tear fell from her eyes as she put the picture down.

"Why did you have to leave me Lilly? Why didn't you listen to my vision? So I'm a Wiccan and not a Magical born Witch I'm still the leader of my coven. If your son is on my door step you can bet my magic I'll raise him secretly in the ways of magic both yours and mine. Vernon will never know. And your hero Dumbldore will never be able to control him."

And when she pulled into the drive way there on the doorstep was a bundle. Rushing to the front doors she picked up the bundle and pulled back the blanket to reveal Harry James Potter her nephew.

She kissed his head and smiled down to find Lilly's Green eyes watching him. "Hello my little angel. Don't worry Harry you're safe with me." And so Harry Potter went inside with his aunt and so began his training as a Wiccan secretly, right under Vernon's nose. For years Vernon Dursley was none the wiser that his wife's cousin was really his nephew from his wife's Witch sister Lilly Evens Potter.

But that was going to change soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ss/ Parsoultoung /Ss_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 2

(10 years later)

Harry lay wide awake in his room that was Dudley's old room.

Looking over at his clock he found it to read: 11:59 PM.

Sighing Harry got up and took up the floor board by his bedside table where he with drew five candles; blue, green, red, violet, and white and in the middle he placed a black candle.

Lighting the candles after drawing the pentagram he chanted the spell his aunt had trained him to say to unlock his powers that were bound.

_Reveal my power in this hour._

He said it over and over and over again until the clock on his bedside table read: 12:00AM.

Suddenly the flames from his candles grew taller and his arms went out to the sides in a perfect line as his body began to glow white.

Seconds pasted and then the pain came.

Unbearable pain racked his body.

Having placed a silence spell up around his room so no one would hear his screams Harry screamed as the pain intensified by three, in magnitude till the final stroke of midnight fell and the pain disappeared.

Fall onto his hands and knees from the pain harry gasped as he tried to get his breath back into its normal sync.

_Finally, just you wait Dumbldore, I'm not some naive little boy you can play around with, and voldemort doesn't stand a chance. And one I'm finished with him I'm coming after you._

Sighing Harry walked clumsily over to his closet where he opened a secret compartment in the base and took out 20 books.

They were his school books from Hogwarts that his aunt had gone and gotten for him as well as extra once on different kinds of magic to aid him.

So for the next 6 hours he studied all the magic books his aunt and her coven had given him to learn and to protect himself as well as those who were innocent around him.

_Ss master Ss_

Turning his head to his bedroom door he found the black and green scaled snake who he had rescued from Dudley and his gang from killing him.

_Ss/ Silas, how was the hunt? /Ss_

_Ss/ it was a successful hunt master/ Ss_

Suddenly the hells of uncle Vernon made Harry pale as he heard him yell at his aunt.

"YOU'RE A FREAK TOO?! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS WHORE OF A WITCH! BEEN TEACHING THE BOY ABOUT WHO HIS WHORE OF A MOTHER WAS? WELL NOT IN MY HOUSE."

Harry looked at the books on the floor and raised his hand sending them back to their hiding spot under a concealing charm. He then picked up silas who wrapped around his left arm concealed under his long sleeve shirt that was much too big for him, having belonged to his cousin.

"Come on silas I fear aunt petunia is in need of our protection."

With that said he through open his bedroom door and ran down stairs to the kitchen just in time to see his aunt fall to the floor with a large red hand print grassing her pale right cheek.

"Harry!"

Vernon who was standing over her smaller frame turned to face harry his unwanted nephew.

"So she's taught you that "FILTHY" stuff has she boy? Well you know what I do to those who disobey me? I give them punishment. She got hers and more will come unless she stops filling your head with that "FREAK" nonsense."

Harry looked at his uncle and then to his aunt with tears falling from her blue eyes.

"I've called the coven they're on their way aunt petunia. Come on we're leaving."

"Harry you can't the blood wards Albus but up will notify him you left."

Harry smiled at her "We don't need the blood wards aunt petunia. All we need is a sanctuary where magic is present, the covens' haven will do if not than there are always safer places we can go…."

Vernon who had been silent in shock this entire time looked at his wife and his nephew

"What are you two you saying? What language were you speaking?"

Harry turned his green eyes on his uncle

"Latin, if you must know, all who keep the old ways speak read and write in Latin, but when we have meetings we use the ancient language of wiccans. To the untrained eye it would look like mere symbols."

Vernon took out his pocket a piece of paper and held it out in his hand "you mean this weird writing in symbols is actually a language?"

Harry smirked

"yes one that was used far before the Egyptians or the druids."

"WELL I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE GOING TO BEG ME TO LET YOU STAY HERE WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU BOY!"

Then he turned to petunia, she was still on the floor but had moved slowly away from him towards Harry.

Reaching out he pulled her back by her hair roughly

"Oh no, you don't witch!"

He spat the last word like spitting something revolting from his taste.

"You, I am going to deal with first personally."

Harry raised his hand and rolled back the sleeve to reveal silas who raised his body up in a strike position.

"Let her go uncle of silas bits you. And trust me his venom is so deadly it can kill a cow in 30 minutes. Now think about it do you want to die right now? You let us go and you can have Dudley your precious little slob of an heir while aunt petunia and I leave never to return a forgotten memory. Just say you found her in bed with another man and you divorced her. Here, I even have the papers."

With that he conjured the divorce papers and placed them on the table before Vernon.

"Besides now you can fuck those whores you want instead of doing it behind aunt petunia's back. You'll be a free man you can do what ever the hell you want."

Petunia gasped as she felt Vernon pull a knife from the table against her throat.

"Oh that's not going to happen whelp, for you see your little "Freak", that old man gave me money stating that I was to keep you here and treat you how ever I wanted, so long as I didn't kill you it was free rein. So you see I've been getting money to keep you the way you are."

Vernon was too much into his raving he never saw the flash of light in Harry's green eyes or see the kitchen behind catch fire from the stove.

Petunia looked at harry and whispered to harry because of the knife against her throat, though he heard her

"Harry adepto ex hic! attero domus. peto conventio quod dico lemma quis venio. They mos servo vos usquequaque." (1)

Nodding his head Harry ran from the room up to his bedroom where he through many lock spells up and turned to find several white robed people in his bedroom. Each robe had three ruins on the left breast area.

They removed their hoods and nodded their heads.

"You're aunt has told us what to do harry now come pack your things and we shall destroy the house."

Nodding harry went to the closet of his and took out the books and handed them to one of the members who then shrank them to fit inside his pocket. Taking one last look around harry hissed to Silas.

_Ss / are you going to be alright with leaving silas? / Ss_

He looked at his familiar to see if he would object to burning the house down.

_Ss/ as long as you master are safe and can defeat the evils that await you in the next years to come yes I shall be alright with leaving. /Ss_

Looking at the coven he nodded.

"Let's go."

Opening the bedroom door Harry now dressed in black jeans with a black muscular shirt underneath his white robes with a pentagram with the initials HJP over lapping lay on his left breast, walked down the stairs to find petunia with her hands raised as she had erected a barrier around Vernon she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Harry do you remember the floor board in my rooms?"

"Yes."

He looked over his shoulder and one of the members went to get what there. Shortly returning with a box Harry took it.

"Inside is your parents will and my own will as well, they are valid in both worlds. You will also find the evident to get your god father out of Azcaban for the wrongful imprisonment against him."

Harry nodded his head as he thought of the ways to make the ministry of magic pay for the wrongfully imprisonment of Sirius black.

"Have the coven go with you otherwise albus will try anything to get you back here. That's why you need to burn the house and fake your death."

Seeing the reason behind the faking of his death Harry smirked at what his aunt was giving him the chance to do.

_I can train and train in any form of magic I want so longs I as use the knowledge not to harm then and only then is it considered dark magic. Voldemort doesn't stand and chance and Dumbldore will not to advantage over me I am no ones pawn._

Then you are ready to defeat Lord Voldemort I want you to show yourself again and makes sure to practice all forms of magic both light and dark as your world has named them. Remember what I thought you about the many different kinds of magic Harry."

"There is no such thing as light or dark magic it all comes down to the wielder."

Nodding her head she turned her blue eyes upon the kitchen where Vernon was banging fiercely against the barrier. Turning once more to her nephew she took off her pendent and held it out to him.

"You are now the coven leader, take care of them Harry and they will take cared of you. Remember the rituals and the ceremonies. Always uphold the holly days. Now go."

Harry took the pendent and slipped it around his neck and turned to say good bye but found flames to be blocking his few. The members had to drag Harry from the house and were gone in a flash of light from the burning house known as privet drive number 4.

When the order of phoenix members arrived with the ministry of magic, they found the police to have giving the cause a gas explosion. But those from the magical world found a magical signature that was unknown.

Minerva McGonagall turned to Albus Dumbldore.

"Albus petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley as well as Harry Potter were all in that house, they found the 4 bodies and one had the lighting bolt scar on its forehead. What are we going to tell the world Albus? They need a hero…"

"And they shall have a hero. Harry may have born the mark but there was one other the prophecy could have meant."

"Who?"

She asked with a stern look upon her face as her green eyes flashed with shock.

Turning to her with his twinkling mischievous eyes Albus smirked

"Neville Longbottom."

And so while Harry Potter was mourned, Neville Longbottom was hailed as the true hero of the prophesy, who was meant to defeat Voldemort.

Harry meanwhile grew up with coven there to teach him as well as the masters of the different kinds of magic from around the world. And so the next 6 years, Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts. He never faced Voldemort. He never made friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

No Harry Potter died, and Arondite Bedwyr was born. Aron for short, Aron bid his time till he would attack and win in the battle against Voldemort.

********************************************************************************************

[1] (Latin)

"Harry get out of here, burn the house down with everyone inside. You have to go to the coven and tell them what happened. They'll protect you."

*hope you like this story so far. I'm in France at the moment and will try to update my other stories. Sorry if it takes me longer than usual.*


	3. Chapter 3

:/ Japanese /:

_Ss/ Parsoultoung /Ss_

Chapter 3

Far away in the mountains of Japan, the sounds of fighting could be heard as the sun just came over the horizon. Students of the Samurai School of the sun were at the moment engaged in their morning warm ups.

Among the elders who were teaching a young man who wore only the black pants of a student wrapped around his waist while his chest was shirtless. With neck length black hair with peeks of red, blue, green, and purple strikes and fierce green eyes and olive completion, Arondite Bedwyr Aron for short, was fighting the masters of the school.

Strapped to his back were his samurai swords he had trained in using. Looking at the ten masters of the school who had trained him for the past 12 years, Aron took his stance. The masters attacked all at once.

Bending his body out of the way of the oncoming attack Aron reached for his swords as he blocked several attacks in the form of martial arts.

The masters seeing he now had swords back flipped to where there were samurai swords waiting for them. Each master took up their chosen weapon and returned to engage in the fight.

Aron blocked their attacks every time. Finally minutes later Aron found his swords lying far away from his reach with ten blades at his neck.

Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard. The masters turned and bowed as they took away their swords from Aron's neck. Standing up and bowed as the Master of the school descended the stairs to the fighting platform.

:/ well done Aron san, you have done well in these many years you have trained in our ways. /:

Aron looked up and smiled at the elder master. The master wore all white robes with a purple sash around his waist and he held samurai swords at his waist.

:/ Well you have taught me well Master Yamasaki. /:

Aron then turned to the other masters and bowed to them as well.

:/ You all have. I thank you for your training, /:

Aron looked up to find a man with black hair in white robes off to the side in the gardens.

:/ I must part ways with you masters, it is time I return to my world and protect those who are not strong enough to fight against Lord Voldemort. /:

The masters nodded and Aron bowed one last time. Walking over to his black Samurai robes he pulled them on then tied them shut and put his swords in his belt of green. Looking back at the masters he found Master Yamasaki to be holding up a bento box.

:/ Inside young master, you shall find a gift from us from the school. May the ancient once protect you young one. /:

Aron took the box and with a wave of his hand it shrank to the size of a coin. Reaching inside of his pocket he took out a coin purse. There he dropped the gift inside. Then bowing Aron walked over to the man in white robes.

"Kevin, I see you are to bring me back to the coven am I right big brother?"

Kevin laughed as he shook his head.

"You are always on top of things little brother."

Kevin had been wounded in battle by death eaters when he had been trying to save muggles and because he would have died had not some given him a transfusion Aron had volunteered his blood and thus Aron and Kevin became blood brothers.

Kevin pulled Aron into his arms and the two hugged. Kevin had been shocked when Aron had hugged him like his life depended on it when he was younger and found he liked having family other than the coven.

"Ok squirt lets go before Henry hands me my ass for dinner."

Aron winced and raised his hand causing a portal to appear before them of blue and purple swirling lights. Turning to the masters and students Aron waved goodbye and without further delay walked through the portal and it sealed behind them.

Meanwhile across the world at Hogwarts the order of phoenix was at the moment in a meeting. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were seated together. An elder man sighed as he stood up and everyone became silent.

"It has come to our attention there is a coven of witches and wizards who have recently moved into the area of the forbidden forest. According to the centaurs they are friendly with all the creatures that inhabitant the forest. Even the unicorns come to them when they see them."

Everyone was shocked and Molly Weasley gasped.

"How could they live in that dangerous Forest, why it's barbaric…"

"Molly."

Molly weasley looked at Albus Dumbldore who looked over his half moon glasses and she shut her mouth.

"The centaurs tell me there is a young man about the age of 21 who has never been to magical school for magic training."

Albus smiled as he caught his breath.

"Neville, Ron and Hermione I want you to come with me when I go to invite the young wizard to come to Hogwarts, seeing as the ministry has extended the education with his new laws stating that witches and wizards must now have 10 years of schooling,"

Albus then turned his gaze on the "Golden Trio" as Hogwarts had dubbed them.

"You will befriend him and find out what his view on this war is in our favor."

The three Gryffindor nodded their heads and Hermione spoke up.

"Headmaster, when do we leave?"

"Tonight, we leave in 15 minutes, Severus I would like you to join us."

The tall silky black haired man in black robes rolled his eyes irritated.

"Very well Albus."

And with that he stormed out of the room. Once he was out of the kitchen he walked upstairs where he went into his room he was using and took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down in the runic language and note to the very coven they were going to see.

Severus Snape smirked as he thought to himself

_Wait till you see the very boy you thought you had gotten rid of albus. He won't be used by any one. Harry Potter died 21 years ago, all because of your manipulation now Arondite Bedwyr lives in his stead._

Severus smirked as with a flick of his wrist the note disappeared.

Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest in a manor that the coven had built with the trees permission, on the fourth floor there was a master suite bedroom inside Aron lay on his back looking up at the ceiling that was charmed to reveal the stars that were outside.

"Umm, Mars is bright tonight; Trouble is on her way Silas. We should be cautious of visitors to come."

_Ss/ yes you should master, oh you have a letter from the head of snakes from the school. /Ss_

Taking the letter he smirked at what he read.

"So the fool wants to see what side I am on. And he comes tonight with Severus and the boy who was given the wrongfully acclaimed title. Good this shall be fun."

With that said he took up Silas who wrapped his body around Aron's Arm.

together they walked out of the room and down the many different hallways till they entered a dinning hall. there at the head of the table sat a throne like chair.

Aron walked over to it as everyone rose when he entered. They treated him like he was a lord of even a king. Well technically Aron was the Lord of the Potters and because Petunia was the leader of the coven in the magical world he was _Lord Arondite Bedwyr Evans Potter._

once he sat down Silas slithered up to the top where a lions claw was upward and he curled up in a small ball using the open claw as a nest look out.

"Dumbldore is on his way apparently the centaurs told him of me being here and that I have not gone to any magical school as a student. And he also wishes to invite me to see what side of the war I am on."

The coven members gasped and started to talk about protecting Aron from the wizard when he smirked.

"They will be here in a few moments. I have decided to go to Hogwarts if not to learn about what Voldemort has been doing, but also to learn of my mother and father and my magical inheritance as well."

Kevin spoke up to his left.

"I would feel better if one of us went with you Aron"

Aron smiled at his brother knowing his fears.

"Don't worry so much Kevin. Silas as my familiar will come with me and don't worry I will be in control of my life just as I have for the past 15 years."

Kevin sighed worried about what would happen to his brother while in the school

"I would still feel better if I could come with you I mean I'm 3 years older than you why can't I come with you?"

Aron smirked as he thought about it.

"I'll make it sure you're able to come with me Kevin, we'll be the _Bedwyr Brothers_, No one can resist our charm."

The coven laughed as suddenly a bell sounded. Standing Aron nodded to the coven.

"They are here now; shall we invite them inside shall we?"

The coven raised their hands and the table was filled with food and beverages and then they changed into their coven meeting robes. Aron smiled as he went to the front door where he opened it as he thought to himself.

_Let The Games Begin_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Albus Dumbldore had brought Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom along with Severus Snape and Remus Lupin with him to the edge of the forest. There they had met up with the centaurs at the entrance to the forest.

Flying on their brooms they came to find a large manor made from the very trees as the trunks. The front door had ancient symbols carved into the bark. Hermione gasped "Headmaster there are runes that repel magic and tracking from this place. I can latterly feel the pulse of the magic here, why is that headmaster?"

Albus meanwhile was in awe at how much he had misjudged this coven.

"It would seem that the young man has been with this coven for many years and they have been using magic of the ancients' magic that many today would think was extremely dark."

Hermione gave a gasp. "Then he's a dark wizard headmaster!"

She proclaimed and looked at the elder man before her as if he had lost his mind.

"And you want to bring him to Hogwarts?"

.

"This magic is old , for you see this kind of magic was used by the founders to create Hogwarts as well as used by Merlin himself. I fear this young man may be very powerful. I can feel his magic as we speak."

Remus Lupin felt his werewolf senses heightening at the feeling of someone watching them. He looked up at the manor and gasped as he thought he saw a grown up version of Harry Potter looking down at them.

_That's not possible he died 22 years ago come this Friday._

Severus Snape looked up at the manor and smirked when he saw Harry Potter now Arondite Bedwyr standing at the window with his pet snake Silas wrapped around his neck.

Looking over at the wolf and smirked he saw he had indeed seen Aron as well and was denying that Harry was alive and well.

_Oh this should be good._

He thought as the door opened to Kevin Aron's Brother. Moving to the side he motioned to the manor.

"Welcome to the Coven of the Lilly."

Everyone walked inside and the centaurs left them but Remus heard them whisper to each other.

"Do you think they will know who Aron was before he became the lord of the Bedwyr name?" the gray centaur asked.

The red centaur smirked to his companion

"I think the werewolf will know that he is his missing cub."

Remus looked back at the centaurs in shock as he turned to find Severus Snape looking at him keeping him from entering.

"Listen to me and listen well Lupin, Harry Potter is dead he died with the Dursley's this is Arondite Bedwyr and remember he is his own person, got it?"

Remus nodded his head and they entered.

As everyone came to the hallway before the main dinning room Kevin stopped them.

"Please relinquish your wands, and extra wands you may have on your person."

Hermione was furious.

"You expect us to give you our wands and not be able to protect ourselves, where have you been lately? We are at war we don't even know if you're on the dark lord's side or the side against him..."

Kevin smirked at the witch before him.

"If you let me explain my lady, what is your name may I ask?"

"Hermione Granger."

She said holding her head up proudly as if to show that just because she was not a pureblood didn't mean she was a witch to be reckoned with.

"My lady Granger, we of the old ways have a rule that we keep to the law. The rule of three, harm any living thing and three times three the pain shall come back thrice times thrice."

Hermione was blushing when he remembered the most of ancient magic rules.

"Oh sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"You are forgiven. Now come, lord Arondite is waiting and wishes to meet you all."

"Arondite? Pah, what kind of name is that?"

Ron snickered.

Hermione slapped him over the head.

"Shut up, it's an Arthurian ledged name; Arondite was one of the knights to the round table…."

"Actually my brother was that knight; he traveled into the past to train with Master Merlin."

Hermione was shocked and didn't even notice her mouth was hanging open till Snape leaned over and shut it with his finger.

"Do you mind? I would very much not like to see your tonsils while we dine."

Hermione stormed away from Snape, who laughed at how flustered she was.

Kevin waited till everyone removed their wands and with a flick of his wrist the large 20 foot wood carved doors opened to reveal a grand hall with a large table with six empty seats all around the long table that had four-hundred coven members seated all dressed in their robes, with Aron at the head.

Aron rose and opened his arms as he made a theatrical welcome.

"Welcome to our home. Come, come, please you must be hungry from your travels. We were just about to eat and I would be honored if you would join us."

Hermione's hand was taken by Kevin who walked her to her seat which was right next to Kevin's.

"My lady."

Kevin pulled out her seat and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"Your seat."

He then kissed the back of her hand.

Hermione blushed and looked away shyly, which only made Ron turn red and become pissed off. He stormed over to Kevin who had just kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

"Hay! Keep your lips off my girlfriends body got it buddy?!"

Kevin looked at his brother who nodded and Kevin backed off and sat next to Hermione. Ron got a glare from the headmaster and he returned to his seat where he glared at Kevin the entire time.

Albus was seated on Aron's right and turned to him after they had eaten for a few moments.

"My boy, I actually came here when the centaurs told me of a young wizard in this coven and when I learned you had not bee given a magical education I wanted to offer an invitation to come learn up at the castle, Hogwarts is the magical worlds most prestigious magical schools there are…"

Aron smirked behind his goblet. Took a sip then answered.

"Thank you headmaster, unfortunately, I have received magical training from the masters of the magic they were famous for. You see I found I was able with a spell to travel in time to the past or the future to gain my schooling. I just returned from Japan from the samurai school of the sun."

Taking another sip of his goblet Aron continued his speech.

"From the masters I learned the art of martial arts and samurai swordsmanship. just last year I traveled to when Hogwarts was just opening and learned what I could from the founders themselves, so you see I do not really need to attend a school for more learning."

Those who were there as guests were shocked, Ron was pissed at Aron because of his knowledge and his privilege to meet the founders of magic themselves.

Aron smiled as he turned to Albus.

"But I would love to come to your school to learn all I can about this wizard who calls himself a dark lord I think his name was Golden Mort or something or other."

Albus was shocked that someone in the magical world and Muggle world didn't know of Lord Voldemort.

"You mean you have no knowledge of this war we are in?"

Aron smirked for he knew full well who Voldemort was he just didn't want them to know he knew that.

"None headmaster, you see when you are training like I have been you do not pay attention to the politics of the world. You keep your mind shielded from any attacks that may take the knowledge you have abstained such as I have."

Albus was silent as he thought of a better way to get Aron to the school.

"My young man, how would you like rather to teach at Hogwarts, I'm positive someone of your vast library or knowledge would be a great addition to the school, the students can learn the ancient ways of magic that was wielded by Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts themselves, what do you say my boy?"

_There now he will defiantly come to Hogwarts. I will finally know who this boy is. There is no way someone should have this much power within themselves. The last time I had felt this much power was Harry Potter. And now that he's gone I have to find some way to get rid of riddle or he will get rid of me._

Aron was shocked at what he had read in Dumbledore's mind and at the offer; obviously dumbldore didn't want Aron to not take his offer. Looking over at the coven members they nodded their heads and he smirked when he turned to his brother.

"What do you think Kevin you could come with me and help in the class when I need an assistant? I won't go to Hogwarts without you brother."

Remus instant looked at Kevin and was shocked at similar in looks he was to Aron. Aron suddenly moved his bangs for a moment and Remus gasped when he saw the lightning bolt scar there just above Aron's left eye on his forehead.

Looking at Severus he motioned him to look and Severus did and sent a message to Aron by thought.

_Your scar is showing Aron put your bangs down before granger, weasley Longbottom and most defiantly Dumbledore sees it._

Aron moved his bangs back into place so that when he looked at Dumbledore the scar was hidden.

"Headmaster I will come teach at Hogwarts, but only if my brother may come with me as well."

Albus nodded his head while his eyes were twinkling.

"Of course my boy you are both welcome at Hogwarts. Now then what to have you teach… um, there is always Defense Against the Dark Arts,"

Remus interrupted him.

"Albus you already gave me that teaching post remember?"

Looking at Remus he laughed.

"Ah yes I'm sorry Remus I forgot you are returning this year. Um, well what else is there for you to teach?"

Aron smirked as he thought of a few classes that the students would need to take in order to survive this war.

"May I make a consideration headmaster?"

Nodding his head albus let Aron talk.

Standing up Aron paced.

"You say you are at war correct?"

"Yes."

_What is this boy thinking?_

"well in my trainings I studied Escape Potions, fencing, martial arts, and runic magic as well as elemental magic, and may I say it has kept me alive this long."

Hermione gasped at all he had been trained in, she then thought of an idea for a new course at Hogwarts.

"Headmaster, why not make a new class? And have the class cover all of that, but to an extent, so as not to make the ministry of magic worry about us building an army again."

Albus smiled at Hermione, he could always count of her to think of something smart.

"An outstanding idea , and being that school starts in 4 weeks you shall have enough time to give me the list of books you would like the students to get."

Aron smirked at them.

"Oh there will be no books. The students will merely take notes from my lectures and demonstrations."

Kevin smirked at his brother.

"Aron why not have them some books on martial arts and swordsmanship. Just so they can start learning the basics?"

Aron nodded.

"Alright have them get these books."

He handed Albus a sheet of paper and albus looked up at the men before him.

"These are Muggle books."

"Yes. They are and the best from the masters themselves, now about my quarters?"

Albus looked up at the brothers.

"I would like to go up to Hogwarts tomorrow and choose my quarters with Hogwarts permission, if you will allow me and Kevin, we shall live in the same tower, does that agree with you headmaster?"

Nodding his head Aron smiled.

"Great, we shall be up at the school tomorrow morning at 9am sharp, now I know you are a busy wizard headmaster and with the school semester to start soon you need to get back to work I imagine."

Raising everyone followed his lead and Albus took his leave with Remus Severus Ron Neville and Hermione who the entire dinner had been sneaking looks at Kevin who had also been sneaking looks at the witch.

Later that night after returning to the order headquarters Ron and Hermione had instantly gotten into a fight about who she could and could not talk to. Neville was silent the entire for you see Neville had seen the scar that was on Aron's forehead.

_Harry Potter lives. What's to happen to me now that the true marked equal of Voldemort's has returned?_

Ones thing for sure, many things would chance once Arondite stepped foot into Hogwarts, and Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Staff of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was in panic.

All they knew was that a new teacher who was young enough to be a student would be coming today and that he would be bringing his brother.

Severus and Remus meanwhile sat at the staff table drinking coffee. "What do you think Dumbldore is up to?"

Taking a sip of his coffee Severus had a blank look on his face as not to show any emotion, being a death eater had its perks.

"If what Aron told me is correct, then Dumbldore is the one who bound his magic in the first place the night Lilly was killed. And later when Aron turned ten, he himself removed the binds as well as went and lived with the coven when his aunt died protecting him from his uncle when his uncle learned of his aunt being in the coven."

Remus looked to his right where 4 chairs down at Dumbldore who was talking with the minister of magic.

"I think he's up to something with the minister of magic."

Looking over Snape sneered.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

The students soon entered and everyone noticed the teachers being tense and that the Minister of Magic was present at the staff table.

"The golden Trio" as everyone and the wizard world had dubbed them walked in and sat down. Snape noticed that Longbottom was looking around and had a fearful look in his eyes. Making sure he caught his eyes Snape used Legilimency on the boy and was shocked at what he learned.

Standing, Snape walked over to Longbottom, who was playing with his fingers nervously.

"Longbottom, come with me I need to speak to you about your potions essay."

Neville gathered his things and followed Snape out of the great hall and down the hallway to his class room. Once inside he was shocked when Snape turned to him and touched his shoulders.

"You have nothing to fear about Harry taking away your friends and title as the boy who lived. Yes I used Legilimency on you just now in the hall; Harry Potter is never coming back. Arondite Bedwyr is your professor understood?"

Nodding his head Neville looked up at the Slytherin head of house.

"If Professor Bedwyr is Harry Potter, what's to stop the ministry of magic from asking for a blood potion?"

Snape smirked at the boy.

"Because Professor Bedwyr is not of our nation, he is from the druid nation thus he is not subjected to our laws of magic, and has those of the druids to answer to."

Neville was shocked and remained silent as Snape continued to inform him.

"For you see Professor Bedwyr and his brother, are both from the old ways, they have a coven and do not need to use wands as we do to channel our magic."

Neville went over everything and nodded his head.

"Good now come I would very like to be there to see Dumbledore's latest plans go up in his face."

Neville laughed and they returned to the hall just in time for dumbldore to welcome Aron and Kevin Bedwyr.

Kevin and Aron walked into the great hall together.

Kevin wore black robes with the covens crest on the left breast area open to reveal his attack belt, full of potions and three daggers while on his face he wore a confident smirk. He wore tight black jeans that were tucked into his black and silver combat boots. His short neck length black hair was styled to reveal his strikes of red, green, blue and purple that just brushed his tattoo of a black and green snake wrapped around a Lilly flower, on the left side of his neck.

Aron wore the same only he had two attack belts, one full of potions and daggers while the other belt held his samurai swords. And instead of his tattoo being on the left side of his neck it was his right side.

The two walked up to the table where Albus and the minister waited.

Raising his arms Albus smiled at the two young wizards.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Bedwyr and as well to you . This is…" Dumbledore turned to Rufus Scrimgeour, he wore silver and gold robes that said he an important title behind him, the man beside him to introduce, but Aron beat him to it.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of magic to the Britain Magical world, born 1949, purple heart awarded for WWII as well as order of Merlin for bring in the Lastranges for their attack on the Longbottoms…"

Kevin smirked and elbowed his brother.

"Ok know-it-all we get it that you're smart, now cut it out."

Aron turned to his brother as they began to argue.

"You're just jealous that I got laid last night you didn't."

Kevin gasped at his brother.

"She was coming on to me and you just had to whip out your samurai swords and do that weird thing you do with them and impress her away from me."

Kevin smirked at his brother, they had decided to give those at Hogwarts a little show of what to expect in their class.

Aron and Kevin both took off their robes and everyone gasped as Aron took up his samurai swords while Kevin took up his own daggers than grew into swords.

When their robes flew off and landed on the tables the girls went wild for the robes tearing them from other girl's hands trying to get the robes.

Aron looked at his brother as they circled.

"Admit it Kevin, you've always been jealous of me even when I joined the coven. Especially when I found out I was an elemental."

With that said Kevin attack and the school watched as the brother fought. The teachers were in shock at the spells they were using, some were boarder line of dark magic. But the girls were in awe at their muscles being used with their swords.

5 minutes later Kevin was pinned by Aron with his swords crossed at his neck.

"You lose brother."

The hall watched waiting to see what happened next when Aron laughed as did Kevin as he was helped up to his feet.

Aron then punched his shoulder as he laughed.

"You're left par is a little slow brother. You need to work on that."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"This coming from someone who trained with twenty masters of the samurai art, I'll take that as a compliment."

The brothers turned and found the minister of magic with his mouth hanging open in shock, along with many of the other teachers.

Kevin leaned over and smirked at his brother.

"I think we broke them Aron."

Aron smirked and turned to the hall.

"Well guess you're all out of homework then."

The hall laughed at that joke, which woke the professors out of their stupor.

Albus looked at the brothers before him as he gasped when he saw the lightning bolt scar on Aron's forehead.

_it can't be, he died in that fire. We have the body to prove it…Harry?_

Aron turned his violet eyes on Dumbledore and smirked an evil smirk as he entered Dumbledore's mind

_Didn't think I would be alive did you old man? Oh by the way you will pay for binding my magic when I was left at my aunts. But thank you for doing that. If you hadn't I would never have joined the coven because of your betrayal I was able to travel and learn all I wanted without Voldemort over my head or the laws that which you abide by. So in a way I'm the person I am before you today Dumbledore thanks to you. Oh and don't think I know you were going to do a blood potion on me, but because I'm not a citizen of your magical world any more of the Muggle one who lives by the druid law, you can make me do nothing._

When Aron retreated from Dumbledore's mind he found Albus to be pale, very pale. Turning to the Minister of Magic he shook his head. The minister was confused.

"I thought you wanted to know who he was Albus."

"I already know who he is Minister, there will be no need for that potion."

Aron smirked at the minister as he concealed the mark that everyone knew Harry potter had. Turning to his brother he smirked.

"So Kevin, I'm starved want to eat first or unpack then eat?"

Kevin tilted his head and gave his brother a look that said "Are you stupid"

As he then rubbed his stomach dramatically.

"I want food first."

"Ok."

Turning to Albus Aron asked politely "Headmaster where do we sit?"

He motioned to the two chairs. One chair was by Snape and the other by Minerva and hagrid.

"You may sit where you like Professor Bedwyr as well as you ."

Kevin took the chair between Minerva and hagrid, while Aron took the seat between Snape and Remus.

Aron shook Snape's hand and smirked. "Well Snape, it seems that no matter where I go I always run into you. How's your book coming along?"

Snape smirked at the man before him.

"It is coming along quite nicely. I'm adding a new chapter; it's called "How to Spot a True Slytherin." I thought you might like that chapter."

Aron smirked at the head of Slytherin. Severus Snape knew more than anyone that should the headmaster decides to sort him; Aron would be sorted into Slytherin.

That's when the side door opened and Flitwick came carrying the sorting hat.

"Headmaster the sorting hat appeared to me as I was on my way and said it was needed here tonight to sort the new arrivals. I tried to tell him the Bedwyr brothers were teachers not students but he's being persistent."

Arron smirked and walked over to Flitwick.

"If the sorting hat of Hogwarts wishes to meet my brother and myself we will gladly allow him the privilege."

Kevin got up and took the hat from his brother's hands and flipped it onto his head.

"Ok you old piece of cloth." he then spoke in a scar face impersonation "say hello to my mind!"

Arron laughed.

_Oh you think you're clever do you boy? Well then I can already tell you're a…._ and the rest he said out loud.

"GRYFFINDOR! No doubt about it!"

Arron laughed at his brother and took the hat more gently into his hands and placed it on his head.

But instead of the sorting hat talking to him like his brother, Arron found himself to be in the great hall with no one but four people.

Two women stood before him each with a man at their side. Four people he knew quite well.

One of the women had black hair and wore purple and green robes. Her eyes were blue and she wore a pendent around her neck that Arron had seen in the coven's history books and the very symbol he wore on his back left shoulder blade.

"Row, how nice to see you again.

The woman smirked at him with a spark in her eyes.

"Hello Arron."

That's when he noticed the others getting antsy from not having attention.

"I apologies Helga my dear, I did not mean to exclude you in my hello, how fare the green houses of yours?"

The woman with brown wavy hair and green eyes who wore black and yellow robes smiled as she pulled him into her arms and hugged him.

"Oh you are as bad as those two, come here. Now has that deranged old man tried anything yet?"

"Yes he has, he tried to get the minister of magic to make me take a blood potion to let everyone know who I am. Didn't work being that I am not bound by their laws but the laws of Merlin."

Arron turned his green eyes on the two men who were getting impatient while he talked to the woman and not them.

Turning to the men he smirked at his friends and professors.

"Oh godric stop being a soiled sport and wait your turn, hello Snake."

Everyone laughed when the Silver haired man raised a silver eyebrow and hissed at the young man.

"I know you did not just call me snake brat."

Arron smirked at the man before him. "Hello to you too Salazar been terrorizing the students into learning something without blowing themselves up, I should hope?"

The black haired man with blue eyes who wore red and black robes smirked at the Silver haired man and Grey eyes who wore Green Silver and Black robes.

"Ha, and you said he would not sass you when we came to him. You owe me 50 gallons Slytherin."

"Shut up Gryffindor!"

"Make me Slytherin!"

"BOYS!"

Rowena yelled at them and they ceased their bickering. Arron looked at the lady Rowena Ravenclaw and smirked when she sighed.

"someone has to refery those two. Tell me again why you returned to your time?"

Raising his eyebrow at the woman who he had come to see as a loving aunt much like petunia was while he was studying under them he smiled.

Shaking her head she sighed.

"I know you were needed in your time, but you could at least come visit us young man."

Arron laughed.

"I shall make it in my schedule of teaching to come visit you on Halloween. Does that satisfy you my dear?"

Rowena smiled and held out her hand for his. Walking over to her he took her hand and led her to the 5 throne chairs waiting for them.

"For now is shall."

After she was seated he then turned and led Lady Hufflepuff to her throne and waited for the lords of Hogwarts to sit down and then sat down as well.

"Now forgive me for my forwardness, but I know for a fact you did not take over the sorting hat just so you can meet me and have tea, what can I do for the founders of Hogwarts?"

Salazar smirked over at Godric.

"Ha! I told you he would know. Pay up Gryffindor!"

Helga reached over and smacked Salazar upside the head and he looked at her

"Damn it woman that hurt."

"Good, now hush and deal with your stupid bets later. We have an issue at hand."

Turning to Arron she smiled.

"You are correct in thinking we wish to discuss with you an issue of most precedent concern. As you know, Slytherin's Heir has been destroying the world in the name of what he thinks is Salazar's ideas of purity."

Salazar sneered.

"As if allowing non-purebloods to study magic and live is my idea of purity. What I meant was the purity of the wielder. Not the blood line. I could care less of the blood it's the wielder of the magic. My heir is suppose to bring about an age of Purity not death destruction. Someone, very much, like yourself."

Arron smirked as he caught on to the reason he was talking to the founders.

"You've called me here to denounce riddle as your heir and name me as his replacement."

Helga smiled as she turned to Rowena

"Told you he would figure it out, oh, Rowena dear, I do believe you are to do my laundry for four months. That, was our agreement was it not?"

Rowena blushed as she sighed

"Yes my dear, it was our agreement."

Arron smiled at his professors when he noticed them starting to flicker.

"My lords and Ladies of Hogwarts is would seem our time is at an end. And I take the responsibility as the heir of Slytherin and of Hogwarts…."

That's when Rowena took off the pendent she wore and placed it around his neck. Helga took off her ring and soon Arron was gone in a flick only to return to the great hall just as the sorting hat proclaimed:

"PLEASE WELCOME THE HEIR OF HOGWARTS FOUNDERS. HARRY JAMES POTTER ARRONDITE BEDWYR."

Kevin smirked at his brother when the hall fell dead silent.

"Well bro I think the cats out of the bag on this one."

Arron looked at his brother and smacked him up side the head.

"Not helping Kevin."

Arron then took his seat again and turned to Albus Dumbldore.

"Bet you didn't see this one coming did you old man? Be happy I don't have Hogwarts expel you from her halls."

The professors were shocked at what the presumed dead savior of the wizard world had just done.

He, Arondite Bedwyr formally known as Harry James Potter had just threatened Albus Dumbldore.


	6. Chapter 6

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
